Anderson
The Canadian Anderson is a professional wrestler that recently started to work for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Before getting in to wrestling he was a troublemaker that had regular run ins with the police in Toronto. After being seantenced to community service, for being in a street fight, he got in contact with BJJ. He left his troubled past where it belonged, behind him, and stated to train BJJ as much as he could. He also learnd some kick boxing to be ready for a life in the MMA circuit. Two years after debuting as a MMA compeitor, he left that life for a new challenge...a life as a professional wrestler. Biography Before Wrestling From a teenager with several run ins with the law to a superstar to be. That’s how you could sum up Anderson History. A troublemaker with a nose for street fighting during his early teenage days, until one day when he got booked and sentence to community service. During his service he got in contact with BJJ and started to train, promising that what he was taught on the mat stayed there and was only practiced there. He stayed and trained hard and evolved to a good BJJ participant. After two years he also started training some kick boxing to have standing up game for his new goal, a career in the MMA circus, where he fought in15 matches, with a record of 10 wins and 5 losses. Wrestling Training After two years fighting on the MMA circuit he met a girl, whose father was a trainer in a wrestling federation called Northern Territory Wrestling Council, and she got him to tryout for that federation. After going through some training he started his career as a wrestler in NTWC and other independent feds, with the girl who first got him into wrestling as a manager. With his MMA background he became a very physical wrestler and technical, and had eyes on him from different feds. But he finally choose, himself, to seek up UWE to see if he have what it takes to be a superstar. UWE Making an Impact Anderson debuted December 17th against Roy "The Messiah" Sease, whom he defeated. He then went on to join upp with Rappit Junior and Jake White in a 6 man tag team against the team Frostbite, which his team won thankc to Rappit Junior. The three men the squared of at Christmas Chaos, Andersons first PPV, in a match where Rappit came out on top. After that defeat, Anderson started to take down opponent after opponent; beating such names as Tony "The Dep" Daniels and Fynn Trockenfäuule, resident monster in the UWE. All this lead up to a non title match against reigning Intercontinental champion Dustin Simmonds. This was a match which changed Anderson path in UWE drasticly. Anderson won over Dustin, making him the no.1 contender for that title, but as he left the ring he saw Dustin get beatdown by Devon Thomas Jonny, The Who, BRyan Blaze and Kraemer Simmonds, The Thomas Family Mafia. This was something Anderson weren't going to stand around a see take place, so he came to Dustin's aid, sending the T.F.M running from the ring and from that point becoming a thorn in the T.F.M side. Fighting the Thomas Family Mafia and each other... After coming to Simmonds aid he and Dusitn found themself being teamed up to fight the TFM. Something that proved no to be to much of a trial for these two men. For weeks Anderrson and his partner beat the TFM, showing the world that this so-called Mafia was a joke. Management even inserted Dustin & Anderson in a tag team match at Judgement Day, for the vacated tag team titles, a match they won and once again beating the TFM; but this time they took what the TFM had aimed for, the Tag Team gold. The weeks that followed Judgement Day this fight kept on and had it's culmination at Hacked, where they defended their tag team gold against Bryan Blaze and Johnny. Hacked also gave the fans something that had been talked about since Anderson beat Dustin in that non title match, Hacked delivered the title match that he had been waiting for. A match against his own partner and a match that would take place the same night as their title defence. How would the outcome for their singles bout affect their tag team match. But as the books will show fans all over the world: Anderson beat his partner, who showed Anderson nothing but respect as Dustin raised his partners arm and put the title around the waist of Anderson. And later that night they went out as a team and made sure that the team of Dustin & Anderson left Honolullu the same way they came; as partners, friends and with three belts all together. Title History Finishing and Signatures Moves *''THE BAD TURN'' (Swinging reverse STO) *''THE BAD SLEEP'' (Matt Hardy's Scar) *''THE BAD SNAP'' (Ankle Lock w. Grapevine) *''Spear'' *''Leg and Neck Cradle Lift Backbreaker'' *''Half Nelson Lift Backbreaker'' *''Modified Dragon Sleeper'' *''Power bomb to the Turnbuckle'' Category:Wrestlers